Now in A New Place
by SR 2721
Summary: 9 tahun sejak "Hari Perjanjian". Sekarang Ed sudah mempunyai 2 anak, sama seperti Trisha dan Hoenhaim dulu...


_Dan lagi kenapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri, hah!_

"Karena aku seorang ayah.

"Ini bukan keharusan ataupun logika. Kalian lebih penting dari apapun."

"Aku ingin kalian bahagia."

"Maafkan aku."

"Setidaknya biarkanlah aku bersikap layaknya seorang ayah untuk terakhir kalinya..."

Aku membuka mataku. Horden kamar telah terbuka, membuat sinar matahari pagi memasuki kamar. Aku berkali-kali membuka dan menutup mataku. Mimpi... Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari mendekati kamar.

"Ayah, ibu bilang bangunkan ayah! Sarapan sudah jadi, kita akan berangkat!"

Anak laki-lakiku berlari mendekatiku, menarik-narik baju tidurku agar cepat bangun. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, bersiap-siap mengganti baju.

"Baiklah, ayah akan segera bangun. Bilang ke ibu, tunggu sebentar lagi..."

Ia mengangguk, dan kembali berlari ke luar kamar. Terdengar suaranya berteriak,

"Ibu, kata ayah sebentar lagi!"

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu kamar. Melihatnya berteriak sambil menuruni tangga dengan pelan namun terburu-buru, aku tersenyum. Manisnya. Aku ingin mengambil foto dan mengenangnya... Huh? Sepertinya aku semakin mirip Brigjen Hughes. ...Yah, setidaknya aku tidak pernah menelepon seseorang untuk membanggakan anak atau istri seperti Brigjen Hughes...

Aku melihat kalender di kamarku. Hari ini adalah "Hari Perjanjian", tepatnya 9 tahun setelah "Hari Perjanjian". Umurku 25 tahun. Anak laki-lakiku sudah berumur 4 tahun, dan anak perempuanku berumur 2 tahun. Adikku, Alphonse atau Al juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Aku membayangkan Brigjen Hughes melihat anaknya Elicia yang sekarang sudah berumur 12 tahun. Ia pasti akan menjaga Elicia agar tidak ada laki-laki (jahat maupun baik) yang mendekatinya.

_Tapi itu tidak mungkin_

Aku mengganti baju dan menuju ruang makan. Sekarang Al tinggal di negara Xing. Di sana hanya ada kedua anakku ditemani Nenek Pinako, dan istriku Winry yang sedang memasak di dapur. Oh iya, ada anjing peliharaan kami, Den di pojok ruangan.

Aku memperhatikan kedua anakku dan Winry. Tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku semakin mirip dengan Brigjen Hughes. Jangan sampai aku menelepon untuk membanggakan anak-anak dan istri seperti Brigjen Hughes. Bagus sih, bangga dengan keluarga. Tapi.. yah.. itu sedikit... memalukan dan mengganggu.

Winry menaruh sarapan di meja, dan pastinya -susu-.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ? Cepat duduk, Ed. Nanti makanannya dingin."

Winry duduk di samping nenek Pinako, bersiap-siap menyuapi anakku. Namun mereka tidak mau memakan wortel. Mereka menutup mulutnya, dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah, kau harus belajar memakan wortel."

"Menurut ayah wortel itu enak, kok."

Aku membantu Winry membujuk mereka agar mau memakan wortel.

"Susu itu enak, tapi ayah 'gak minum!"

Deg! Aku terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lihat, bahkan anak-anak berkata seperti itu. Dasar... Karena itulah kamu lebih kecil dari Al."

"Jangan bilang kecil! Yang penting sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu!"

Kami berempat berangkat. Nenek memilih tinggal di rumah bersama Den, ia sudah tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Terutama untuk keliling Amestris.

Kami menuju pemakaman desa Liesenburgh -tepatnya makam ayah bodoh itu-. (naik pangkat dari ayah sial) Setiap tahun di "Hari Perjanjian" kami bertemu dengan Al di Central dan bersama-sama mengunjungi orang-orang yang telah membantu saat "Hari Perjanjian". Seperti Mayjen Mustang dan anak buahnya, Keluarga Brigjen Hughes dan makam Brigjen Hughes, Keluarga Armstrong, Penduduk Liore, Guru Izumi, dan kalau sempat kami akan ke utara, Benteng Briggs. Ingin juga ke Xing, tetapi selama aku memakai automail (tangan/kaki palsu dari besi), menyeberangi gurun pasir adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Karena itu aku selalu menitipkan surat kepada Al sebelum ia kembali ke Xing. Sepertinya tahun ini Al tidak bisa datang. Anaknya bahkan masih belum berumur 1 tahun.

Di makam, Winry tidak berlama-lama. Ia hanya menaruh bunga di makam kedua orangtuanya, orangtuaku, dan berbicara (berdoa?). Ia sedikit melirikku, lalu mengajak anak-anak untuk pergi ke stasiun lebih dulu, membiarkan aku di sini. Aku mengerti arti tatapan mata Winry, dan memang itu niatku.

Aku kembali menatap makam ayahku, yang meninggal di "Hari Perjanjian" 9 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang menyebalkan, ia mati tersenyum di depan makam ibu. Seusai pertempuran, ia kembali begitu saja ke Liesenburgh. Ketika kami balik, ia sudah di dalam tanah, di samping makam ibu. Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada kami. Sama seperti saat ia pergi mencari cara agar ia dapat kembali menjadi tubuh manusia.

Banyak yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Tadi aku melihat mimpi hari itu."

"9 tahun sejak hari itu. Aku sudah mempunyai 2 anak. Sekarang, akhirnya aku mengerti perkataanmu."

_Karena aku seorang ayah_

_Ini bukan keharusan ataupun logika. Kalian lebih penting dari apapun_

_Aku ingin kalian bahagia_

_Karena kesepian berdua saja, kalian berusaha membangkitkan Trisha_

_Yang menyebabkan kalian menjadi tubuh seperti itu adalah karena aku telah mengabaikan kalian_

_Maafkan aku_

_Setidaknya biarkanlah aku bersikap layaknya seorang ayah untuk terakhir kalinya..._

"Jangan bodoh, ayah sial. Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, kuhajar kau... Kalau kufikirkan, aku memanggilmu ayah hanya saat itu. Tentunya saat kecil tidak dihitung."

"Waktu itu kau sudah meminta maaf. Kini giliran 9 tahun, tapi biarkan aku mengatakannya."

"Maafkan aku. Dan terimakasih, ayah..."

Aku membalikkan badan, berlari untuk menyusul Winry dan anak-anak, menuju ke stasiun.


End file.
